On the Solorian
by Cassy The Cat
Summary: Twincesses: Book 2:Cassy and friends have been placed in the Sol Dimension by the evil Nazo. The five are trying ot get home. But will they realize that friendship is better then home?
1. Welcome aboard

**Okay, I'm sure when you read this you will notice Zane sounds a lot like the ninjago character. Don't yell at me just deal with it if you don't like it don't read it. (But please read it!)**

**Bingo, Chester, and Atlantis belong to Bingo the Cat.  
Cassy, Cara, Shane, Lucy, Caden, and Zane (Kind of) Belong to me.  
Most of the others. The gaming gods called SEGA!**

The children followed Bingo who was holding Caden in his arms. Caden seemed to like him. He led each of them to a room and said he would be back later to get them.

Cassy walked into the small room. It had a window, a table with a small chair and a bed. Over in the corner was a small closet. She found a pair of old jeans and a blue t-shirt to put on. She left the room before Bingo could return. "This place can not be that hard to figure out." She told herself.

She stepped out into the hallway and she heard yelling. "Watch out!" A small white fox about her age ran into her. "Oh my bad miss." He said offering to help her up. People her were really nice. "Thank you." She said regaining her footing.

"Are you new here I have never seen you before." He reminded her of Shane just he was pale white with neatly combed blonde hair on his head. "Yes I am." She replied. "Well, I am Zane." He said holding his hand out. She took it. "Cassy."

Zane smiled. "I am the only kid here it is nice to finally meet someone else." She withdrew her hand, his hands felt ice cold.

"Well I have to get the papers the the bridge. I'll see you later." He said running off. Cassy looked ta her chilled hand where a small shard of ice shaped like a heart was left. She smiling at the heart.

"Cassy." Bingo said behind her. "I heard you met Zane huh?" She nodded at him. "He is a good kid, certainly the strongest kid I ever saw in the training room." She felt the small icy heart melting in her hand.

"I see he showed you his power huh? That is very rare, he has issues with trusting people. Everyone we train here has a strong ability. From what your sister has told me. You two could join my team someday." Cassy stepped back.

"Mr. Bingo. Is there anyway we will be able to return?" Bingo thought for a moment.

"We have the generator but we need to get a new power source for it. So I guess you will be here for a while." He replied.

Cara ,Shane and Lucy came out of their rooms. "We are stuck here." Cassy told them. "What?" Shane and and Cara yelled at the same time causing Cara to blush. "We have to stay here for a while. The generator is broken."

"It's okay guys. Let's go to the bridge and I will show you around." Bingo led the kids to the bridge. Zane was till there from when Cassy had ran into him earlier. He looked serious.

"The engine room said everything looked good and we can launch tonight." He was talking to a brown dog with a robotic arm on one side.

"Young one I assure you I need to check the engine myself. We shall launch soon, and you will get to come on the raid." The dog looked over at Bingo. "Sir systems will be checked and we will leave tonight."

Zane shook his fists in anger. He turned and left the room walking right by Cassy. "Atlantis. Give me a report on Nega." Another dog a blonde one with blue spiky hair.

"He has been spotted heading back to his base we will have more data when Unova returns." Bingo nodded at him. "Alright back toa work."

"Zane!" He yelled over his shoulder. Zane came running back. "Sir?" He did a slight salute to Bingo. "Zane you are like a son to me you don't need to do that." He said patting the fox on the head. "I need you to take the girls and Shane to the training room. Let them check it out."

"Yes sir." He said grabbing Cassy's hand. "Follow me." Cara, Shane and Lucy tried to keep up.

They arrived at a set of double doors. Zane opened the doors into a large dojo looking room. Shane's eyes lit up. The girls were surprised to. Lucy ran right in and started touching random things. Zane ran and closed the weapon cabinet.

"Woah Zane, this place has it all." Zne walked back over. "Yes it does. I use all of this every morning before I begin my day." Shane walked over to the equipment.

"I never got to train in a place like this." He said. Zane walked around the room. "Yah, I had all this to myself my whole life. No adults ever come in here." He said. Cara walked around the room.

Zane took off his jacket and took off running over to a balance bar flipping from bar to bar.

"I might just have to start training." Cassy said. "This looks cool." Zane landed next to her. "I could help you if you really are serious."

Cassy smiled and blushed a little. Which was obvious on her white fur. "Sure I am, would I not be serious?"

Zane smiled back and put his jacket back on. "Cara you interested?" He asked her as she left the room. "Nah, I don't do that kind of stuff." She said.

Zane looked at Cassy who shrugged. "Has she always been like this?" He asked her.

Cassy thought for a minute. "Yes, yes she has."


	2. The Crew and Raid

**OMG guys I am soo sorry I mad you wait. I got so caught up in my other story. I will focus on this before I start those again I promise!**

"Okay stay balanced Cassy." Zane said behind her helping her onto the first beam. Cassy had her arms out wide and looked straight ahead. "Okay now what?" She asked.

It was her first day of training and she was having trouble focusing. Zane jumped in front of her. "Now walk." He had a huge smile on his face as he helped her train.

To Cassy, Zane made this all seem so easy. Even with what Shane had taught her back home she still fell over multiple times.

Cassy took a step and then another before she knew it she began running on the beam and flipped.

Cassy jumped down from the beam and landed on one knee and stood up. She looked around eyes wide. "Woah." Zane said impressed. "That was pretty good for your first day." He laughed.

Cassy laughed to. "I don't know what came over me. I just felt so free." She did several backflips and jumps. "So alive. We never did stuff like this in the palace."

She stopped. Memories flooded back to her from the palace. She remembered her mother's sweet voice singing to her. She began to repeat the lyrics under her breath.

"In the nightlight do you see what you dream. All your troubles are they what they seem." She looked up and saw Zane watching her.

"Sorry lost memories." Zane shrugged at her. "It's okay. I know that song though. Only in the Sol dimension ours faster and different rhythm."

They both sat down. "So Zane, if you don't mind my asking. What's you story?"

Zane sighed. "When I was younger my village was burnt down. Bingo said he found me when I was two abandoned on a beach. He had the sub come up for supplies. But all he found were ashes and me standing on the edge crying." Zane seemed to cringe at the memories.

"Now I'm here and you are to." Cassy said.

"What's yours?" Zane asked her.

Cassy looked down. "Okay I lived in a large grand castle with my parents, Cara and Caden. Shane and Lucy's parents worked there and we grew up together. One day Caden was kidnapped and we went to save him. Long story short. ZAP! Here I am."

The room fell silent. Cassy sat there next to her new friend deep in thought.

"Another question." Zane popped up. "Do you have any powers?" He asked her.

Cassy shrugged. "My father was psychokinetic I inherited his power." She whispered holding her hands up. The bracelets like her fathers cuffs shone in the dim light of the training room.

"Isn't that the ability to control object with your mind?" Zane asked.

Cassy nodded. "And other things." She comented standing to her feet. "Watch this."

She carefully placed six training dummies in a triangular shape and stood in front of them. She glanced back at Zane.

"You may want to step back. This is one I'm still learning."

Zane hid behind a climbing wall and peeked out from behind it.

Cassy closed her eyes and reopened them holding up her heads towards the dummies. They all began to glow an aqua-blue color and began shaking.

"Now for the hard-part." She said.

Whilst using one hand to hold them in place she held the other one across her chest. In one swift motion she mover her other arm throwing the dummies across the room.

She stepped back and smiled. "I'd like to see anyone beside my father do that!"

Cassy heard clapping and turned to Zane, who only shrugged. It was Bingo in the doorway he had benn watching the whol time.

"Very impressive Cassy." He said his bandaged hands reached up and moved his shaggy blond hair out of his eyes.

"Zane, Unova has arrived, I need you to prepare for tonight." He said to the fox who jumped up in excitement and ran to his room. Bingo laughed as he ran excitedly.

"So will we be able to go home?" Cassy asked. Bingo laid his hand on the young cat's shoulder.

"For your sake Cassy, I hope so."

* * *

_Later..._

Figures run through the night. Five to be exact. They dart from postion to position. "We need that genorator." Said the black cat sitting next to Zane.

"Think we can manage and Ice slide down there buddy?"

Zane grinned. "With pleasure." Zane held out his hand as ice shot from it creating a slide from the platform all the way down to the genorator.

Bingo jumped onto the slide, then Unova followed by Zane.

"After you." Atlantis said to Chester genturing down the slide. "Oh no, I incist." Chester laughed pushing him down the icy slope.

Chester stood and rode the slide down to the genorator where Bingo was waiting for him.

"If you children are done playing we have something important to retrieve. Not only do the children need this but if Nega keeps it we will be out of business."

The two dogs looked at each other and shrugged. "Good."

Bingo walks over to the genorator. "You would think this was more heavily gaurded." He said examening it closely.

"Let's just get it and get out of here." Unova said pointing to Atlantis and Chester to get the other side of the genorator.

"Zane, get the main door open so we can get this out of here." Bingo comanded.

Zane ran over to the main controls and opened the door. The four lifted the generator and a click sounded.

"That can't be good." Zane looked oveer saying. Bingo looked behind the genorator to see a bomb counting down.

"Drop it and run!" Bingo told the others.

Dropping the genorator they ran towards the door. Bingo looked at the bomb. _Thity seconds. _Bingo ran to protect Zane.

Before he knew it all he smelt was smoke, and felt sharp pains all over his body.

**There you go guys chapter 2. **

**Review or no updates!**


	3. Blasted!

**Dear Ember and Bingo,  
Stop reveling secrets in the Reviews!**

**You guys rule, but seriously.  
****-Cassy**

**Sorry about that. They get easily excited and reveal things.**

**Anywayy.**

Machine beeping, and people yelling filled the halls of the submarine called the Solorian. Cassy, Cara and Shane were in the training room playing a round of cards when they heard everything happen.

"Bingo! Bingo! Stay with us Captain. Come on." Atlantis was saying to his friend. "Come on Bingo."

Bingo was being wheeled down to the infirmary. "He took most of the explosion protecting Zane." Chester told the medic.

"Is the boy okay?" The medic asked. She looked a lot like Tikal to Cassy. She was more of a greenish color though.

"Zane's should be okay." Chester said.

Zane though wasn't okay. Physically, yes. Mentally, not really. The only father figure he had ever known just protected him from an explosion.

Zane sat alone in his room for an hour before Cassy went to check on him. She knocked on his door and went in. Not able to snap out of the explosion still had blood on him. His own from a few minor scrapes and Bingo's.

"I should have ran." Zane said to her. "If I had he would be okay." He fought back the tears trying to look tough. He had always been told to hold back sorrow by Bingo himself. Now without him to comfort him, he couldn't hold it.

Cassy shifted closer towards him. "Hey he'll be okay." Cassy always tried to convince people of the better side. One of her better qualities.

"How do you know?" Zane asked.  
She had never told him about her gift. The ability to tell things like this. One of the angelic abilities.

"I'm an angel, we know stuff like this." Cassy said.

Zane snickered. "I've been everywhere. I have never heard of an angel on land."

Cassy cocked her head to the side and closed her eyes. She felt her wings forming ever so slowly on her back. Zane looked at the wings in awe.

"Are they real?" He asked.

Cassy shrugged. "I've flown with them before. So as far as I know yes." She told him.

Zane reached out and ran his hand down one of the wings. Instead of the feathery soft feel like they say angels have. They were silky and smooth.

"That's incredible." He said almost silently. "Does Cara have them to?"

Cassy nodded. "Her's are yellow-orange like her eyes. Like mine are like mine." She told him.

She relaxed and the wings seemed to fold into her back. The room grew darker as if they were the only light in the room.

"Cassy. Has anyone told you how pretty you look?" Zane asked.

Cassy felt her cheeks turn a fiery red. She shook her head.

"I have to go." She said standing up.

She left the room and glanced back at Zane. Mission accomplished, she though to herself. Zane was smiling again.

Cassy shut the door to catch Cara standing outside the room. "Cassy has a crush." Cara taunted.

"Are you crazy?" Casa asked sounding mor serious now. "We can't get attached to these guys. May I remind you we are supposed to be trying to get home."

"Cara chill out! I was just trying to make him feel better." Cassy blasted back.

"Wait until Shane finds out you like him." Cara said.

"Wait until I tell Shane what I found in your diary." Cassy said back to her sister causing her to shrink back.

"I'll do it Cara. I'm not kidding." Cassy added and turned to walk away, her boots clicked lowly on the floor as she stormed away.

Cassy went to her room and launched herself onto her bed. She buried her face in her pillow. Eventually she dozed of to sleep.

"Cwassy?" A voice awakened her. It was Lucy. "Can I sweep wif wu." The girl said clutching her chao doll close to her chest.

"Come on Lue." She said to the rabbit. She ran to Cassy bedside in her footed pajamas and hopped up next to her.

"Sane was asleep I didn't want to wake wim." She said softly.

Cassy held the two-year-old. Eventually they were both asleep.

* * *

Zane was still awake when they said Bingo was stable enough for visitors. Zane walked in the room.

Bingo shifted on the bed. His eyes opened slowly. "Zane." He whispered. "Are you okay?" Zane was beside him. "I'm okay sir."

"My s-son." Bingo said reaching for Zane. "Remember what I said."

"Will you be okay?" Zane asked.

"My left leg took a heck of a blow. They say it would be amazing if I walk again." Bingo replied. He shifted anf looked to the ceiling.

"How could I have been so stupid? I should have know there was a bomb there." Bingo said clenching his fist which were by his sides.

"It's not your fault s-" Zane began catching himself. "D-dad." He completed.

"I need to rest Zane. Go to bed it's late." Bingo said to him. "Good night Zane."

"Good night, Dad.' Zane said before closing the door softly behind him.

**Sorry for the short length. But how was it. I know I have people reading this review it. I still have the Tails doll's number you know...**


	4. Reunion

**Nothing to say just read the chapter.**

Over the next few days Bingo soon was able to move around. With assistance of course. He often had to use a wheel-chair, though he wanted to walk.

One day he made his way into the training room in tim for Cassy and Zane's sparing lesson. "Okay defense. Ready Cass?"

Zane had on is usual realistic ninja-gi while Cassy had on sweatpants and a tank-top looking more like a street fighter.

"I was born ready."

Zane runs at her and she jumps in the air accidentally kicking him in the back of the head. Zane turns in surprise and looks at her. "Defense not offense Cassy."

"What can't I do both." She says sarcastically. Bingo smiles at the two. Then turns his attention to Cassy.

"Hey Mr. Bingo." Cassy says cheerfully turning becoming aware of his presence.

"Hello Cassy." He says. Looking at her. "You know you remind me of someone."

"Who?" She asked curiously.

"A distant memory."

"What's up sir?" Zane asked taking a drink of water.

"Nothing Zane." He sighed adjusting himself in the wheelchair.

Zane walked over to his side. "No something is wrong."

"I got a letter this morning." Bingo said to the two. "It troubled me."

"A letter from who?" Zane inquired. "Is someone injured? Missing? Dow we need to go save someone with my awesome skills?" He asked kicking the air and falling due to poor form.

Bingo laughed at the young fox."You remember Virgil don't you Zane?"

"Yah your son, who left for the private school two years ago." Zane said standing up brushing himself off.

"You had a son?" Cassy asked. She could imagine that. Bingo was a really nice cat, she wondered why he wasn't married anyway.

"Yes. He used to work alongside me when I was inventing. Then he got a scholarship to a school. He left. I just received a letter that he wants to return and work on the sub with me again."

"That's great!" Zane said about to bounce. Virgil was three years older than Zane but the two had become instant friends when Bingo rescued him from the shore that day. The blond cat was always willing to help Zane with anything and Zane returned the favor by being a good and loyal companion to him.

"Yep, I told Atlantis to go to the edge of Ninharain city so we could pick him up. He was living with his Uncle Ember who will be dropping him off.

"Awesome!" The young fox said smiling wider then anyone had seen since the accident.

Cassy smiled and shook her head. She knew this made Zane happier then he had been. He had looked so upset lately now he looked like himself.

Cassy smiled. Everything is normal. Well close enough when she returned home it would be normal. Well maybe. With everyday she found herself not wanting to go home.

Mainly because when she returns. Possibly on the night of her tenth birthday she would begin her official princess training. She despised training for something so boring. Unlike Cara, she sould rather fight. She had always been the tougher sister.

The submarine shifted and began to rise.

"I guess we were closer than I thought." Bingo said. He signaled to Zane. "Let's go. Come along Cassy. This will be good for you."

They all made there way to the loading dock.

**A/N: It's a fancy submarine. With big doors and elevators. AND IT'S SHINY! I like shiny. And fire. Umm...Back to the story.**

The bay doors opened revealing a tall red cat with his hand on the shoulder of a younger blond colored one.

"He looks like-" Cassy began. The tall cat resembled her mother closely. His eyes looked very similar to hers but slightly darker. He also had a gem on his head thought purple instead of red. It was strange.

"Hello father." The blond one said. That was Virgil he walked over and wrapped his arms around Bingo. "Hello son."

Bingo looked at the red cat. "Thank you Ember."

Ember nodded. "I would do anything for my brother."

His voice was very stern yet had a gentle tone to it. Almost the perfect voice for a knight. Vey fitting for his looks. Ember's eyes met Cassy's and his jaw nearly dropped.

"I would like you both to meet Cassy, she was sent here by Nazo from her own dimension. We are trying to get her and her family home." Bingo told them.

"A pleasure to meet you Cassy." Ember said.

"Virgil smiled and looked at Zane. "Hey little bro. Miss me?" He laughed messing up Zane's hair a little. He had always called Zane his little brother."

Zane laughed and tryined to fix it back to the messy styled it was this morning at training.

"Of course I did!" Zane said back.

"Shall we go?" Bingo asked.

Cassy, Virgil, Zane, Ember, Bingo and Zane made their way onto the sub as the bay doors began to close.

They made their way to the bridge. Panic seemed to be sweeping over.

"Report!" Bingo yelled wheeling closer to Chester, and Atlantis who were checking the radar screens.

"Nega is approching Ninharian quickly. We need to submerge now." Atlantis said rushing to the controls of the sub.

"Do it!" Bingo said barking orders. Virgil smiled. He had missed traveling on the Solorian. He lived on the sub since he was a little kit and now he felt as if he was home again.

"Sir we are receving a transmission!" Unova said.

"Throw it up." Bingo said.

"Yes sir."

A face appeared on the screen. The face was round with a large white mustache across it. He had a minecing smile and bushy evil eyebrows.

"Well felines I hope you're enjoying this family reunion. Because this is all you will every see of each other."

**What does Nega mean by that?  
What does Cara think?  
Will Cassy want to return home?  
Will I ever stop asking you guys when I clearly know the answers?**

**Find out in the next action-packed chapter of "On the Solorian"!**


End file.
